


Dog's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A witch turns Dean into a dog and a twist of fate brings him in contact with a lost love.





	Dog's Life

A night of cheap drinks and a terrible day with no leads lead Dean down a slippery path. He tried chatting up a nearby patron who was dressed in a tight red dress. Her long, black hair was styled in loose curls that swayed with the smallest movement. The woman played along with Dean’s flirtatious comments. She used his inebriated state to her advantage. The moment Dean turned to order another pair of drinks the woman slipped a powder mixture that dissolves into the remainder of Dean’s half-finished beer. She gave a coy smile as she watched Dean gulp down the hexed drink. She brought Dean to her room and watched him pass out him the motel room. His face and body had started to change fairly quickly afterward. A long snout and thick, double layered white coat began sprouting until, late in the night, Dean officially became the dog that so many women already knew him as.

The woman packs her bags, a simple backpack and duffle bag, leaves the motel door open and speeds away in ninety’s convertible. Dog Dean starts stumbling out of sleep. He faintly registers that his body both feels heavier but lighter at the same time. Dean cannot ignore the incredible heat surrounding his whole body. Someone must have put a fleece blanket on him. Combined with the Arizona dry heat Dean felt like he was dying. When his eyes completely adjusted to the world, Dean saw a dog bowl filled with water next to him. Dean goes to reach for the bowl only to find that rather than hands all he had were snow white paws.

Dean scrambles off the ground only to see his fluffy tail and the motel sheets at eye level. He spins in a circle staring wide-eyed at his new appearance. A motel employee walks by, a bucket and mop in hand, and coos at the confused Dean. When he hears the woman’s voice his racing heart comes to a halt before racing again.

“What are you doing here? Did your owner leave you alone?” The twenty-something motel employee looks around to find a trace of Dean’s owner.

Finding no one, Y/N reaches down to pet Dean, grinning widely as his tail wags shyly. Y/N motions for Dean to follow her and takes him to the front desk area. With a photo and a quick description, Dean’s found dog poster is made. A bright yellow thumbtack holds it up on the activity poster littered corkboard. Now, it’s just the two of them in the middle of a humid Miami day. Dean’s eyes cautiously follow Y/N as he scours his brain to remember where he has seen her before.

With a few taps on her screen, music starts pouring into the room. Y/N starts lip-syncing flamboyantly. It hits him where he remembered Y/N. She was the lead singer of garage band back. He remembers that for a week he’d sneak out during class to hear Y/N and her band practice in the auditorium for Parent’s night. They were doing a rendition of Kansas’ “Carry On Wayward Son”. Dean used to clearly envision what it would be like if he could settle down in that rural town and get to know her. Maybe even date her. But it didn’t take long for the confidence he built up over that week to be crushed. They moved. Again.

Dean feels her fingers comb through his fur and he tilts his head into her hand. She still looks as beautiful as when she stood on stage with her guitar in hand. He tries to burn it into his memory how soft her hands are and how gingerly she pets him. Dean wants desperately to stay like this. Even if he can’t articulate his feelings, he feels safe and cared for in a way he has craved most of his life. Stability.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing. Dean completely forgets the vampire case. She slips them into the manager’s office where the big, plump pull out couch is and take a cat nap together. Before long, Dean can actually see himself staying as a dog, enjoying her undivided attention and affection. Being cared for rather than constantly caring for others. But that fantasy gets a harsh kick in the teeth before long.

As Y/N brings a bowl of water, Sam enters, flipping through case files on his phone. Dean barks to get his attention. Sam, ever the dog lover, smiles and goes to pet Dean, completely oblivious to Dean’s predicament. Before Y/N can get back, Dean follows Sam through the door leading to the bedrooms. Sam is so captivated by the photos he doesn’t notice as dog Dean walks in after him until Dean tugs at his jeans.

“Sorry, boy. I don’t have any treats.” Sam looks honestly disappointed he can’t give the lonely looking dog anything.

Knowing he needs to do something substantial to get Sam to notice it is him, Dean searches through a pile of dirty clothes to find his wallet and the Colt. He drags them to Sam and wags his tail hoping Sam can piece it together.

Sam’s brow furrows, “How did you find this?” Dean barks excitedly, nearly whining. Sam has a ridiculous thought but tests it out anyway. “Dean?” His question is answered with a high-pitched whine and a playful pounce.

After a few phone calls and a favor pulled, Sam finds a witch in the next town over that is willing to try to change Dean back but only if they get there in the next three hours. Sam furiously packs, basically just shoving everything into bags. As they head to the Impala, Y/N comes out, shouting after them. Sam and Dean stop, watching her pant and see her face contour into concern.

“Is he your dog? I found him in an unoccupied room this morning.” Y/N looks cautious but equally skeptical of Sam taking Dean without any proof of ownership.

“Yeah, sorry. He got out last night and I couldn’t find him. Thanks for looking out for him.” Sam gives a coy smile, hoping to just move on, but Y/N is having none of it.

“Prove it.” She crosses her arms, ready to snatch Dean away at a moment’s notice. Oddly enough, Dean feels a little smitten by her protectiveness.

“Dean, play dead.” Sam smirks to himself as Dean glares at him before begrudgingly play dead, letting his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth.

Without any proof and Dean’s obedience, Y/N can do nothing but let him go. “Can I say goodbye?” Sam nods and turns to place the last of their stuff in the trunk.

Y/N kneels, her eyes are watery and glum. She sullenly strokes Dean’s fur and he licks her cheek. She smiles and gives him a little kiss on the head. “Be a good boy, Dean. I’m gonna miss.” Y/N smiles as she ruffles up his soft fur. “I wish I could keep you.” For Dean, the feeling is more than mutual.

The Impala pulls out of the lot and Dean listlessly watches from the rear window as Y/N’s figure becomes too smile for his eyes to distinguish. He closes his eyes and focuses on the leftover scent of her on his fur. Bubblegum and lemon scented hand cream. Dean rests his head. The wind from the open back windows wafting the scent of Y/N into his nose and lulls him to sleep.


End file.
